User talk:BobaVett
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mask of Conjuring page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Andrew1219 Wow! For all of your edits I think you deserve Rollback rights.Andrew1219 :Well, thanks for the compliment! I thought I'd help out with the Kanohi section, as you seemed to be lacking in that section. BobaVett 00:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC :Well now your a rollbacker here. If you keep editing like this you'll be an aministrator here in no time. In fact, I'll think I'll nominate you for Sysop rights!Andrew1219 Hey, you should come to the Unbionicle wiki. It's really funny. I'm also looking for one last admin for the wiki and I'd like to give you admin rights there!Andrew1219 Hi. Andrew1219 Hey. --[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']] Hey, have you ever played Paper Mario before, or any Mario games for the matter?Andrew1219 :Unfortunately, no. --[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']] I've seen what the other administrators have said on the request for adminship page, but I can still promote you to admin on the Unbionicle wiki, if you want me to. To find it all you need to do is click the section of the sidebar thar says "Sister Wikis".Andrew1219 :Thank you for the offer. I'm a little busy here, so it may be a while before I can get around to seeing the site. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 02:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well whenever you're ready just give me a shout.Andrew1219 Award I present you this award because you've been working very hard and because you have been editing one of the bigger stubs in this wiki, the Kanohi pages. :Wow...thanks! --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I recently read in OGD that Greg confirmed that Teridax had recreated the Visorak species. If you come across a page saying that the Visorak are extint, could you change it? PS:Vote here and here. Jungle Please leave the Jungle page. It is for Jungle not Plant life. There are no Toa, Matoran or Turaga of Jungle because it is from Bara Magna. Please leave the page alone or I will lock it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :What you don't realize is that Jungle=Plant Life, just as Rock=Stone. There is no difference between the two, and you don't seem to realize this. Please refrain from adding false info, (Jungle not the same as Plant Life) or I will have to notify the Staff members. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :No, Jungle is a Bara Magna exclusive element. It is close to Plantlife but that does not mean that there are Toa, Matoran and Turaga of that Element, there are Toa, Turaga and Matoran of Plantlife. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :So where does Rock fit in? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Rock is Stone, but the Skrall can't use that power. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, you say Rock=Stone but Jungle doesn't equal PlantLife? How can you say that and not see that you're a hypocrite? I say that in the nicest way possible. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, That last bit was funny. Jungle has Air, it looks way different to plantlife and Jungle is only in Bara Magna. Same with Rock but they are similar in a lot of ways. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :WTH are you getting the idea that Jungle powers include Air? THEY DO NOT! When Gresh uses his powers in TLR, they are AIR BASED POWERS AND AIR BASED POWERS ONLY. PERIOD. WHY CAN YOU NOT SEE THIS? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : I said it has air, I never said it was just air. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :So? They don't have any Plant-based powers at all. Period. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) They have some. But I erased what you said about there being Toa, Turaga and Matoran of Jungle because there are none. Jungle is only on Bara Magna. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Jungle is the official BIONICLE term for any plant-based powers. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 19:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello BobaVett! I'm User:Matoro1, second in command on this wiki. You have been elected for the award of User of the Month! Since you are new I need to know your two favorite colors ASAP. Keep up the good work my friend! :Green and Red. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE:Jungle=Plantlife I think that plantlife and jungle aren't the same. It's like the element of sand. The great beings could have created toa of sand, but decided to create other elements instead. In the MU there are toa of plantlife, but not toa of jungle. It's a BM exclusive element. No it is not. There is not difference except in your head, which is wrong. Greg Farshtey has confirmed the only difference is the name. End of story. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey, I have started a new line of templates. Please check them out and put down any ideas! :User Template Project. See you there. By the way do you like star wars?? I thought you might because of the boba fett/Boba Vett idea! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm a big fan. I really like Mandolorian's (and 'Fett' translates to Vett or Vhett in Mando language) so I decided to opt for something a bet different with the name. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 03:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, I think we could become really great friends. Do you know who Jaina Solo is????? She is my favorite character. By the way we can't copy from other wiki's but we can use them as a guide. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, um do you want me to make your signature work. If you do do you want two colors or one and if you want two what colors? :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the offer. Yes, I am completly new to this type of wiki coding (the sig worked when I preveiwed it at BS01), so could you make the 'Boba' green and link to my userpage, and 'Vett' red and link to my talkpage? Thanks again. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) User Image Hey, since you're gonna be the user of the month, I may ask you to choose a picture to represent you. I'd say Tahu. He was my original BIONICLE set, and he's still one of my faves. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey. do you have a wookieepedia account??? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 17:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I don't use it much, though. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What is it called???? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 17:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's also called BobaVett. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Haha, If forgot across Wikia you have the same user name. :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did the admins of BS01 block the DB? :They aren't saying, but I think it's just a break for the Staff. That, or some sort of wiki software update. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 20:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What's this arguement about Jungle and Air going on for?Andrew1219 :A staffer thinks the Element of Jungle is a mixture of the Air and Plantlife Elements from the MU. They aren't. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 21:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) That's true, Jungle isn't a mixture of the two ,well if he complains about again just come and get me. I'll take care of it.Andrew1219 :Sure thing. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 23:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey , you should use the shoutbox widget. To find it just go to scroll of the word more in the top right hand corner and click on widgets and scroll through the menu that appears and you should find it! It's really cool and you should probably give it a try.Andrew1219 Ok.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Done![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] I will, i will put that they are similar. Do not howerver put Toa, Matoran or Toa of Plantlife stuff on it or I will give you a warning. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hey, to fix your signature, click the box that says Custom Signature, you find it directly under the area that you type your signature in.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] I believe what you're saying about the Jungle page, so I fixed it. Oh, and I see you've fixed your signature. CONGRATULATIONS! You're now an BRW administrator![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :Thanks! --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 22:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Two Messages #Welcome to the team! #I se you've been making use of your sysop powers.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']]